Detention Buddies
by PockyPand4
Summary: Deidara is new to Sunagakure Highschool of Art.   Yaoi.
1. Intro

**Hello!**

**This is my very first FanFiction. Be as tough on me as possible because I really want to get better at this. **

**Huge Thanks to:**

**.Taylor**

**Sammy Carino**

**NaughtyKisses**

**I don't own Naruto I wish I did but well, life isn't fair. **

_I'm going to rate this M for the second word and because there will most likely be sex in this._

_(There is another pairing in here too so just wait and see.)_

* * *

"Oh Fuck. This school is HUGE!"  
Deidara stared at Sunagakure high through the iron bars of the gates that he was currently standing in front of.  
"Well, here it goes un!" the blonde walked past the gates of his new arts school and onto the sandy path that led to Suna Highs front doors.

"You can come in now." a slightly muffled voice came from behind the principal's door. Dei took the invitation and opened the door.

The first thing that struck him as odd was that his principal, despite being at an all boys school, was a woman with quite possibly the BIGGEST BOOBS he had ever seen. "Kami, she must need to wheel those things around". Deidara thought as he stared in awe at her chest.

The second thing was the life sized painting of a student beside the principal and the mountains she called boobs.

The boy had blood red hair and eyes so green it put jade to shame. His pale skin contrasted with a tattoo on his forehead that made the boy look even more beautiful, if possible. The crisp black and red uniform stood out on the boy, making him look like a perfectly made doll.

"DEIDARA!" Dei jumped in his chair turning his attention away from the painting.  
"Y-yes sensei?" Embarrassment clear in his voice.  
"I have been calling you for about 5 minutes now can you please pay attention"? Tsunade ground out.  
"Why does this always happen on their first day?" She wondered.

"This is Gaara, he's Student Council President. He will show you around. Tsunade motioned towards the painting.

Deidara tilted his head confused.  
Then it blinked. His eyes widened as the "painting" came to life and offered him a thin hand.  
"Welcome to Suna".

"And over there is the gym-"  
"Gaara-kun where are the bathrooms?"  
Dei cut the red head off during his tour of the school in a desperate need to pee.

"Go down this hall, turn left and you will be there" the red-head replied emotionless.  
"Thanks Ra-kun!" Deidara yelled as he ran towards the washrooms.

It took a while for Deidara to get used to the fact that Gaara was neither a painting nor a cursed doll. But how could he not think that? Gaara was hot.

After some small chat Dei found out that "Ra-chan" is two years younger than him and had lived in Suna all his life. Although he was still questioning how Gaara won President, he seemed like a nice kid.

"Aaaaaaah" Deidara let out a relived sigh before he zipped up his jeans. "I wonder when I'll get my uniform" he idly thought as he turned the tap on and started to wash his hands.

"Oh, I didn't think there was someone in here"...Dei whipped his head around and saw yet another red head. Unlike Gaara this one had darker hair, slightly tanned skin and grey eyes. This one was downright sexy.

"Oh it's okay un, I'm leaving now anyways".  
Deidara turned to leave but an arm blocked his path. "My name's Sasori. What's yours Blondie?"  
Dei pouted a little. "My name's Deidara un!"  
"Deidara huh? Your new right?"

* * *

**Gaara: Hey...why did you forget about my tattoo?**

**Rayy: It will come in soon enough...I feel a little fluff coming my way.**

**Sasori: Why do I sound like a rapist? **

**Rayy: Hehehe, because you are going to be one in a minute. **

**Sasori: O.O**

**Deidara: Hey you, person reading. YEAH YOU! Review!**

**I'M DONE! Review please, should I continue?**


	2. Wat

(This Chapter is Named after the song by Black Veil Brides.)

**Hello again!**

**You have no idea how much I was smiling when I got my first reviews! So I decided to hurry up and write another chapter! **

**Thank you:**

_**C., Kakashi Forever, hobomara, SweetScarlett97, thewateryfiredrummer, neat01, and **__**Sammy Carino.**_

**If I owned Naruto...Episode 3 and Episode 194 (Shippuden) would be the tamer ones.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

"Yeah! I came from Kohona about a month ago." Dei smiled at Sasori.

"That far"? Sasori questioned "Why come all the way here for school?"

Dei tilted his head. "Well I really like making sculptures so I was looking for an arts school". He pushed himself backwards and onto the sink counter. "This was the best of the best so I had to come here un."  
Sasori smirked. "You must be really good at what you do then."

Deidara nodded proudly. "Of course I am! But what are you here for Sasori-kun?" Dei gave him another smile and Sasori flushed pink  
"If he keeps acting so cute..." Sasori though then his cheeks flushed darker at the thought.  
"I'm here for puppetry and doll making."

Dei's sky blue eyes widened considerably.  
"Really? That is so cool! Can you make one of me?"  
Sasori smirked at how excited the blonde got.  
"But you're already a lot cuter than any doll, plus I couldn't do those big blue eyes justice".  
While Deidara's face promptly turned into a shade red enough to rival a tomato, Sasori moved closer.

"I really hope we can be friends Dei-chan".  
Deidara looked away trying to get rid of his blush which shifted his shirt, showing the ink from a tattoo.  
Sasori noticed and tried to get a better look by reaching out and pushing the collar of Dei's shirt off his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Deidara slapped away the red heads hand and jumped of the counter. "Really, my first day and I already meet a pervert?" Dei stared at Sasori expecting an answer.

"Oh, Gosh, Uhm.. I'm so sorry Deidara! I didn't mean it like that I just saw the ink and tried to get a better look but I wasn't thinking straight because your blush was so cute-" Sasori stopped what he was saying and mentally slapped himself.

"Gaah, STUPID, STUPID SASORI! Any chance you had before is gone now!" He thought to himself as he stared at the floor wishing it would swallow him up.

"Deidara I-I didn't mean it like that I should have just asked you about it. I'm probably a little nervous because I don't make a lot of new friends." Sasori looked up to see the blonde giving him the world's brightest smile.

"Ne, Sasori-kun, you talk too much. I got this tattoo before I left Kohona, it was to remind me about my family." Deidara pulled his shirt down to show the intricate design on his chest.

Sasori, having not learned his lesson from before, lifted his arm up and traced the pattern with his finger tips.

To his surprise, a heavenly sound came from the blonde's lips.

Deidara moaned.

* * *

**I'm evil aren't I?**

**Stopping at the good parts.**

**Reviewing might make me update faster.**

**Don't worry, your beloved boy on boy action will take place soon...I think.**

**~Love, PockyPand4**


	3. This story sucks

**I'm on a roll**

**So here is the boy on boy I have been hiding from you :P**

**If I owned Naruto, The coolest justu would be an Orgasm. 'Nuff said.**

**Enjoy, but don't go blind!**

"A-aah!" Sasori's grey eyes grew large at the erotic sound and met Deidara's baby blues in an intense stare.  
After what seemed like forever Sasori leaned in.  
"Is this guy really going to kiss me when we just met?"  
Dei's Silent question was answered when the red head gently pressed their lips together. It was nothing less than euphoric.

"Why isn't he kissing me back?" Sasori tried getting Dei to respond by licking his bottom lip. "Mhmm" Deidara moaned into the kiss. He gladly opening his mouth, letting the taller boy's tongue in.

Sasori placed both hands on the blondes hips and ground into them, making both boys groan into the kiss.  
At some point during this they backed themselves into a stall.

Sasori sat down on the lid of the toilet and motioned for Dei to sit on his lap face to face. Their tongues fought for dominance, a battle that Sasori soon won.

"An-Aah Dei." Sasori's plea came out in pants as he broke the kiss. "I'm, Ha-So hard." He ground his erection into Deidara's jean clad ass, as if to make a point.

"U-Unn..mm" Deidara threw his head back then ground right back into the red head's arousal. "Dei, If I help you, you have to help me okay?" Dei bit him lip and nodded. "Y-yes, Danna."

Sasori's hands dipped into Dei's boxers and pulled out the aching member. Pre-cum already oozing from the slit, Sasori made a fist and slowly pushed it down on his blondes cock.

"Ahhn! Sa-Sasori, Again!" Dei's cheeks were flushed and his eyes half lidded with lust. Sasori grinned to himself as his own arousal was twitching in his pants at the thought of making such a sweet, handsome boy writher in pleasure. He captured the boys lips with his own and kissed him furiously.

"Mm, ah! Danna, I'm, I'm gonna cum...ha!" The red head smirked into the kiss. Sasori then squeezed, rubbed, then pushed it through his fist again until Diedara screamed his release.

"u-un...ah Danna!" Deidara's blonde locks brushed against Sasori's face as Dei recovered. Sasori brought his hand up and licked Dei's seed of his hand. "Hmm, you taste good Dei..." Sasori purred in his ear "But I helped you, now you have to help me."

Deidara slowly got off his Danna and kneeled on the floor. "Oh Kami" Dei sharply inhaled when he saw the size of Sasori's member. He looked up into the taller boys eyes and kept them there when his pink tongue traced over the head.

"Fuck, Dei.. A-aha.." Sasori panted out when Deidara started to suck on the head. "Mmm, more~"

Deidara took all he could of Sasori into his mouth and pumped the rest with his hands. "Ah FUCK" The red head bucked into Dei's mouth then ran his hand through Deidara's blonde locks and rested a hand at the back of his head.

"Hmmmmm" Deidara hummed around his Danna's cock making Sasori thrust farther into Dei's mouth. After a few more sucks and licks, Deidara felt it twitch in his mouth. He knew Sasori was going to cum so he took Sasori' member from his mouth and started to pump, mimicking Sasori's movements from before.

"Dei-ahh, Deidara, open your mouth." Sasori ordered the blonde. Dei complied and opened wide. " Mmm, Dei!~" Streams of creamy white seed splattered onto his face and hair, some hitting their target and settling in Deidara's mouth.

Dei swallowed then climbed into Sasori's lap and pressed a quick kiss to Sasori's lips. "Ne, Danna..What does this make us?"

Sasori kissed back eagerly. Before he could answer the stall door burst open.

"IT MAKES YOU IN FUCKING TROUBLE THAT'S WHAT IT MAKES YOU!"

**OHNO! What will happen to Deidara and his Danna?**

**Review and find out later.**

**~PockyPand4**


	4. Hey guess what stupidity is next?

**Hey There!**

**Thank you for the reviews, they made me smile and get super happy. **

**This is Part one of Neji+Gaara because my mind went blank halfway through writing this and **

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

To say Tsunade was mad would be an understatement.

Not even an hour had passed before Gaara had come back to her office. Without Deidara.

"Gaara." Jade eyes looked into hers.

"Yes, Tsunade-Sensei?" Gaara lifted a pale eyebrow.

"You were escorting Deidara around the school right?" Her voice clearly showing her annoyance.

"Yes. I was." As the Principal, Tsunade had to resist the urge to hit the young boy. This wasn't the first time she wanted to hurt him. Gaara found it amusing to be difficult around Tsunade because his father was the superintendant, meaning he could get away with pretty much anything.

"So where the hell is he?" Her fingers visibly gripped the desk .

The pale boy didn't even flinch. "The washroom I think. He's been in there for about..." Gaara paused, pretending to think. "30 minutes."

Tsunade's glared daggers at Gaara before she got up and left the room.

"What the hell did Gaara do to that poor boy?" Tsunade's blonde hair bounced against her back as she strode down the halls.

Before she could open the bathroom door, she heard something quite odd.

"Ahh, FUCK!"

"Dei-ahh, Deidara, open your mouth."

" Mmm, Dei!~"

The principals brown eyes grew impossibly large at the realisation at what she was hearing.

"Ne, Danna..What does this make us?"

Within two large strides, Tsunade threw the door to the washroom open and kicked the stall door in.

"IT MAKES YOU IN FUCKING TROUBLE THAT'S WHAT IT MAKES YOU!"

Dei and Sasori's heads whipped around to look at the door.

The sight before her just made her even more enraged. Deidara had thick white substance all over his face while sitting on Sasori's lap.

"YOU BOTH HAVE DETENTION! FIX YOURSELVES NOW THEN .!" Both boys cringed at her voice and quickly got up.

* * *

"DEIDARA THIS IS YOUR FIRST DAY HERE, HOW DARE YOU ALREADY BREAK THE RULES! I SHOULD KICK YOU OUT OF THIS SCHOOL RIGHT NOW! AND YOU SASORI-"

Gaara rolled his eyes at the screaming that was coming from Tsunade's office. "Well, my work is done." He sauntered off to the library, pushing open the large dark wood doors in hopes that he could catch a quick nap before 4th period.

Before the door could shut close, a hand stopped it."Fancy meeting you here Red." A boy with long chestnut hair walked in, greeting Gaara.

"You of all people should know that I always come here. Plus you should be in class."

Neji smirked. "Someone's a little crabby.." He wrapped his arms around Gaara's thin waist and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Gaa-chan, lets skip class.."

Gaara's lips curled into a small smile as he turned around and placed his head in his boyfriend's neck.

"Kay...But we have to be quiet."

* * *

**What do they need to be quiet about? *wink wink nudge nudge***

** I said I would upload so I did.  
**

**I'M SO SORRY I WANTED TO MAKE IT LONGER!**

**But I'm dead tired and still have homework to do...I promise I will make up for it on the weekend. *cries* don't hate me...But still..Review.**

**~PockyPand4**


	5. Bad Sex

I'm re-posting this because I felt like it. Mostly because it was and still is awful but I fixed some of it. Kind of. Not really.

Neji pushed the green eyed boy into the bookshelf lining the back wall of the library. " Watch what you're doing idio-." He was effectively cut off by a peck to the lips.

"Shh, you said it yourself." He licked the red head's bottom lip. "We have to be quiet." Gaara pulled Neji closer by the tie and ground hard against his boyfriend's hips playfully, deepening the kiss.. Neji on the other hand was quickly working to pull the shorter boy's neatly tucked shirt out of his pants.

"Neji~." Gaara's tough act slipped away when Neji broke the kiss to trail hot kisses across his jaw-line. A second later, He found himself facing the wall, as the brown haired boy wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled them both to the floor. Gaara ended up seated in Neji's lap, the brunette latching on to his neck and sucking hard.

Muffled voices came from a few shelves over. "We need to be very quiet okay?" Gaara nodded his head in agreement and arched into Neji's touch when his hands pulled the red heads pants along with underwear to his ankles and, freeing his erection.

Neji wasted no time in wrapping a hand around his boyfriends cock, and pumping hard. Gaara was having trouble keeping his voice in check when the brunette trailed his index finger up his weeping cock, and collected a drop of the pre-cum pearling at the tip.

"You're su-such a tease." Gaara managed to pant out. "Just suck me already." In a quick movement, Neji was in between his lover's legs, sucking hard and fast.

Keeping Gaara quiet and unheard by the other people in the library wasn't easy when he was flicking his tongue against the sensitive slit of the red heads erection so he pulled off his tie and pushed it into Gaara's mouth. "You're gonna need it for this." Neji answered when he got a confused look.

Neji smirked then took all of Gaara into his mouth. "Nnngh!" Another swift movement left Gaara on his hands and knees, legs spread giving the brunette a perfect view of his ass.

With a face red enough to rival his hair Gaara moaned into the tie, while Neji's talented tongue prepared him.

After deeming the now quivering red head ready, Neji undid his own pants and pushed into Gaara. "You ready?" A muffled "Yes" came back and with this he buried himself to the hilt in the red head.

After a few thrust, Neji had located Gaara's "sweet spot" and promptly abused it to the point of him needing to clamp a hand around his lover's mouth to silence the screams.

Gaara could see stars as the white-hot pleasure tore through him, so he finally spat out the tie. "Ahh, Neji! I'm, I'm gonna cum!" And he did. All over the hardwood floors of the library.

Feeling Gaara's contracting muscles, Neji exploded into the body below him, filling the him with his seed.

They leaned against the bookshelf, trying to recover. The red haired boy snuggled closer to Neji, the only person he let his guard down around. "Mmm, I love you." He leaned over and planted a kiss of the brunette's cheek. "Heh...I love you too Red. Oh! Before I forget.." Neji reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a red sharpie. "Uhm, what's that for?" Gaara looked at Neji quizzically.

"Mm, wait and see." Neji held the redheads face and started to draw on his forehead. Re-capping the pen, he smiled at Gaara and said, "Don't look at it until you get home."

With a quick kiss, Neji got up and left.

Later, while Gaara was in his room, he looked into the mirror in the bathroom. Tracing the Kanji of love on his forehead with his fingers, he smiled.

***OUTSIDE THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE***

"Danna! This is so unfair!" Deidara whined as he latched onto the taller boys arm. "I can't believe we have detention for the whole month! I just got here!" Sasori grinned at the blonde's pouting face. "No matter how cute that pout is, I prefer to see a smile."

Dei gave his Danna the biggest smile he possibly could then grabbed Sasori's hand while he got lead towards the dorms.

"See you later Brat." Sasori ruffled Deidara's hair before going to his own room.

"Bye Bye Sasori!" Deidara waved goodbye before walking into his room.

Once he was in the confines of his new dorm, Deidara dropped onto his bead with a sigh. "Not even a day here and I've turned into a slut with detention."

**Shut up. I know it all sucks, but I don't feel like fixing the whole thing because it's beyond repair. What was I thinking? People don't go around giving blowjobs or having sex in the library. Oh well. Live and learn.**


End file.
